


do you think you need to sleep

by orphan_account



Series: always by your side [11]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Sleep, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raya has a nightmare and wants to sleep with g+f</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you think you need to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> okay I'm kind of in love w this verse and I couldn't leave it omf 
> 
> anyway - teeny toddler ficlet  
> title from sleep- my chemical romance 
> 
> xøjose

Frank rolls over away from his husband and groans. He looks at the clock on the nightstand and groans again. 

He hears a little knock on the door. 

"Hello?" Frank calls out, shaking Gerard to wake him up and trying to slip into his sweats and get the other man to do the same. 

"Daddy? Can I come in?" The voice asked from the other side. 

"Come on in, baby" He says, getting out of bed and walking closer to the door. 

Raya walks in, clutching her teddy bear. 

"Can- can I sleep with you and papa?" She asks, whimpering a little as Frank picks her up. 

"Of course, baby. What's wrong?"

"Had a nightmare, Daddy" She mumbles into his shoulder as he carries her over to the bed and places her down beside the now-awakened Gerard, who cuddles her into his side. 

Frank climbs in beside her, pulling the covers back up and cuddling the other side of their four-year old daughter, listening to her soft snores and settling back down to sleep.


End file.
